


Snitches Get Stitches

by Ashida



Series: A Series of Unfortunate One Shots [18]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Bromance, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gift Fic, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/pseuds/Ashida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Kirishima acting strangely around the office, Asami fears betrayal of the worst kind, but as he soon finds out, his long time friend is spilling all his secrets to the most unlikely of people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snitches Get Stitches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solluna/gifts).



> For your face! x and our undying love of this dynamic XD and eee sorry, I'll email you back soon! aha. 
> 
> typos, definitely typos.

Asami was positive now; Kirishima had a secret.

 

It’d taken Asami weeks to put together a seemingly random pattern, because if Kirishima wanted to hide something it would be near impossible to pick up on, so Asami had cased him out for nearly 3 months now on his office comings and goings.

 

On certain days of certain weeks in the calendar; Kirishima would leave the office for his lunch break and come back with a rare smile tugging at the corner of his lip. That was how Asami began to set these days apart, and as time progressed he noticed his secretary checking his watch when it drew near midday, as if he was waiting for something, looking forward to something, and Asami’s curiosity only grew.

 

The crime lord tried to pretend like there was no slight, however after years of friendship, trials and tribulations and all the things they’d gone through; he thought that Kei would share the source of his contentment.

 

Asami waited and waited, thinking perhaps maybe one day it would be the day Kirishima would say something; what was he doing in that time? Was he meeting up with someone? Asami didn’t think it was ideal to jump to conclusions, however the only thing he could come up with that went hand in hand with the regular meets ups and smiles was that Kirishima Kei had found himself a lover.

 

He understood his assistant’s trepidation to say anything, they lived a turbulent life where things could change in the blink of an eye, it wasn’t exactly an environment you wanted to introduce someone to, however they were closer than that – Asami felt the sting of betrayal, a pain only capable of inflicted left by those closest to him.

 

Today it all drew to a head; at the flick of a switch and a simple text message received on his secretary’s phone, Kirishima asked if he could leave early, something unheard of, and rather than let on that he was onto something; Asami obliged with all the calm he could muster.

 

Kirishima hadn’t even left the building before Asami called Suoh to his office, “Where is he going, Kazumi?” Asami drawled, not bothering to hide his displeasure, if someone other than him was going to know, it would be Suoh.

 

His stone faced body guard went rigid for an instant, a relapse in concentration at being thrown off guard, he recovered just as fast as he’d slipped, but it was too late. Asami had seen it, and Suoh knew Asami had seen it.

 

Still, Suoh’s lack of answer meant it must have been a bigger secret than what the crime lord first thought.

 

“I don’t like to repeat myself, where is he?” Asami deadpanned, his eyes flat, not that it had any effect on Suoh.

 

More silence, so it was coming to this, Asami thought.

 

“Suoh, I order you to tell me where Kirishima is going.” It left a sour taste in his mouth, the fact that Asami had to order one friend to spill dirt on another; it shouldn’t have come to this when they’d all grown up trusting each other with their lives.

 

It must have be some secret.

 

“Ah damn.” The bodyguard gave up a sigh, running an exasperate hand through his thick blonde hair as his chiseled features softened in relent. “He’s going to Tully’s café in Higashi Shinjuku.”

 

The café in question was only two blocks away from the Sion office on the corner of two main roads, a typical meet up point for people during free time.

 

Rather than going through the pains of questioning Suoh more, Asami decided his next course of action as he digested the information – Kirishima was definitely meeting someone, and Asami wanted find out who.

 

“We’re going there, now.” He was out of his chair before he even finished his declaration, startling a curse from under the bodyguard’s breath.

 

“Don’t even think about it, Kazumi.” Came Asami’s curt warning as he watched the man slip his phone from his jacket pocket, “Give it to me.”

 

“Doomed, we’re so doomed.” Was the resulting mumble as Suoh slapped the mobile device into Asami’s outstretched palm, the utterance led Asami to think over betrayal even more, otherwise why would they be doomed.

 

The distance was so short they didn’t even bother to drive, five minutes on foot with people weaving to get out of their way was all it took to get to the chain store café, others could sense Asami’s intent towards the direction in which he was going, and they all stayed clear of his path as Suoh skulked behind.

 

He could see the entrance to his destination, the pair of doors on the sidewalk that led to the corner café, from this street you couldn’t see the inside, all you could see was the front counter and the take away area through the windows as you walked passed, so he couldn’t find who he was looking for just yet.

 

The bell tinged as he pushed the door open with an unreadable Suoh still on his heel, the counter staff read Asami instantly, and left him alone as he stepped into the seated area where people were taking their break, drinking coffee and letting the Tokyo streets pass them by through the windows outside.

 

Then, he heard it. A familiar laughter than Asami knew better than any other sound, a sound that soothed his soul and warmed his blood. Akihito.

 

His objective all but forgotten; he trailed that sound like a beacon as it rang out pure in his ears above the hustle and bustle of the busy shop, and was stopped in his tracks as he rounded the corner to the small stretch of tables and seats down to the furthest section from the entrance.

 

There was Akihito with his dazzling smile and mischievous expression, flashing white teeth and blazing fire and everything Asami ever needed in form made flesh; sitting opposite Kirishima at a small table; his eyes alight with interest and the proverbial cat’s curiosity.

 

 

His secretary also looked at ease, with that same grin tugging at his lip and a twinkle in his eye, talking to his lover easily with all his defenses down, a rare state that Kirishima only showed to very few – and it seemed now Akihito was one of them.

 

Empty plates and half full cups of coffee sat on the table, forgotten amidst their conversation; there was an air of familiarity around them, as if this was just one instance among many.

 

That’s when Asami surmised that the person Kirishima had been meeting this entire time was none other than Akihito, the relief and comfort it brought him was enough to have a sigh escaping his chest as he looked on at two of his closest companions. There could never be anything between the two apart from friendship, Kirishima wasn’t that stupid, Akihito wasn’t either, that and he’d put his life in either of their hands, he trusted them, and that was the truth of it.

 

So Asami saved the jealousy for later because he’d always thought that smile of Akihito’s was reserved for him only, and reveled in the fact that here was one of his dearest friends and his chosen person. Together and getting along as friends in their own right, connected not by Asami but by their own choices, as if the separate pieces of his life were coming together to form a whole after all these years of chaos and discord.

 

That was until the sound of their conversation pricked his ears properly, and he picked up on what the pair was really talking about, and no this wouldn’t do at all – now Asami understood Suoh’s reluctance and his earlier statement of their damnation.

 

“There was one time in university, where Ryuichi got so drunk that he stood up on one of the bar tops in a club in Shinjuku and told everyone to kneel to him because he was going to be king one day, Kazumi had to drag him by the ear-

 

“That’s quite enough of _that_ particular story, Kei.” Asami cut in as he made himself known behind his colleague’s shoulder, while Suoh mouthed a silent apology to the seated pair behind him.

 

They jumped as one, before looking at each other in a mute curse and finally looking to the subject of their interrupted conversation.

 

“Ah, Asami sama.” Kirishima exhaled in resignation, caught out after all this time, he knew it was coming sooner or later.

 

Hazel eyes widened in surprise as they found the golden gaze of Asami smirking down, “Welp.” Akihito shot out of his chair and slung his backpack over his shoulder, “It was good while it lasted, nice knowing you Kei san, Suoh san, I’m going to go dig my own grave now.”

 

Asami’s chuckle froze Akihito mid step, not the reaction anyone expected at all, “Fufu, sit down, Akihito.” He said, and even he could hear the warmth in his tone, this young man had really made him soft. From a nearby free table he pulled up a seat of his own and sat at the edge of the small table, and bid Suoh to do the same.

 

“Okay?” Akihito questioned as he watched the two older men both sit, only then did he deem it safe for him to do the same.

 

Amused, Asami let them stew in silence as they looked between each other with guilt on their faces, wondering which one was going to speak up first.

 

“I told you, Kei, it should have been my turn this week, he was way more suspicious of you.” Suoh eventually near sulked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Kirishima adjusted his glasses in a defensive manner, “It’s been your turn the last two times, Kazumi, it was my turn to have lunch with Akihito.”

 

“Oi.” Akihito cut in this time, “I told you, if he was onto us we just shouldn’t meet up, why didn’t you tell me?! Now what’re we gonna do?” the smaller blonde kicked back in his seat with a ‘tch’ and that trade mark pout appeared on his lip.

 

“You sold me out.” Kirishima hissed under his breath.

 

“Oh, please, why would I do that when I’d end up missing out too.” Came the rebutted mumble. “He ordered me, alright, sheesh.”

 

 

That’s when Asami silenced their bickering with a hand in the air, because it was clear they’d forgotten he was even there, did all three of them meet up too? Kirishima was always a much worse liar than Suoh, so it made sense that all the suspicion would fall on the spectacled secretary.

 

“How long has this been going on for?” the crime lord questioned, interrogative and low.

 

The three looked between each other in silent communication, all shrugs and grunts for conversation before Akihito eventually sighed and spoke up. “About a year, I guess?”

 

“A year?” and that sort of time frame was enough to have even him surprised enough to question again with a raised brow.

 

“About that, yeah.” The photographer confirmed again with an impish grin.

 

“Why?” was his next question, the question he wanted the answer to most, even Asami didn’t have a lunch date sort of relationship with Akihito, now was the time for jealousy, his emotions decided on their own despite his logic trying to keep it at bay, Akihito had made him soft _and_ petty.

 

But Akihito just flushed an adorable pink in answer, embarrassed and indignant and maybe there was more than friendship here compared to what he first thought, that was a face Akihito should show only to him.

 

“None of your business.” Akihito huffed.

 

Kirishima, who sensed the rising tension took his cue with an attention-grabbing cough that Asami knew well, “Perhaps I should answer that - ”

 

“Kei, don’t you dare - ” The young man glared to no avail.

 

“ – Akihito kun contacted me one day, he wanted to know more about you, so he asked us.”

“Oh my god, kill me now.” A messy blonde head of hair threw itself cheek first against the table to hide his mortification.

 

“One thing led to another, and here we are chilling out whenever we have free time.” Suoh finished for them all.

 

“Not anymore.” Akihito mumbled into the table as he continued to sulk.

 

For the second time that day Asami was rendered motionless as the cause and effect of this entire thing hit him, Akihito had done this all for Asami, he’d let down his prickly front with people he’d also had rocky starts with all in order to get to know him more, and as a result had charmed his way into the lives of two of the most ruthless, powerful men that Asami knew.

 

It wasn’t easy to get on Suoh’s or Kirishima’s good side, especially when it came to their boss, it meant they’d all accepted each other, and that in itself meant more to Asami than what he thought it would.

 

He was getting soft indeed.

 

“You never invite me for lunch.” Asami put in, his tone matter of fact.

 

His lover shot up in his chair at that, his glower turned up full force and defensive. “You never ask either, you know, Mr Busy Ass Crime Lord who’s apparently too cool for school.”

 

The reply had Asami shutting his mouth, because Akihito was right, Akihito had made an effort once or twice early on in their relationship, and Asami had brushed him off without a second thought – but things were different now.

 

Well, he would change it beginning now, so he relaxed back in his chair with that smirk they all knew well back on his face, “Kazumi, get us some coffee, will you?”

 

The bodyguard didn’t bother to question the order, only letting off a small grunt of surprise before getting up and heading to the counter to place their usual order.

 

“A-Asami, why?” Akihito stared wide-eyed at the turn of events.

Kirishima just groaned, because he knew what was coming.

 

“Why, Akihito? Because it’s clear these two have been telling exaggerated truths about some things I may or may not have done, so now it’s _my turn_ to tell you some things about them. I think that it’s only fair.” by the time he was done it was Akihito’s smile that was wide and not his eyes, cheeky and full of life as he registered the playfulness on Asami’s face as the crime lord decided to get one back on his colleagues.

 

“Asami sama, no.” Suoh joined Kirishima’s protest as he rejoined them with coffees in hand, looking more worried at a few secrets getting out than what he did when he had a gun pointed at his head.

 

“Oho, it’s only fair, Suoh, Kirishima, after all I’ve got some good stories about you both to tell, so I’ll be joining these secret lunch dates from now on. How does that sound, Akihito?”

 

The resulting hoot of excitement followed by more unguarded laughter was all the answer he needed, and Asami found himself really wondering why he hadn’t done this sooner.

 

“Doomed, so doomed.” Suoh said once again with a sigh into his cup.

 

Looking his young lover in the eye, they linked hands under the table with a squeeze of their entwined fingers, communicating more things in one simple action than words could ever say. The four of them sat around the table for the first of many times as Asami began paying back his two old friends story by story. “There was a gathering we were at once, and Suoh drank so much that we managed to convince him he was the incredible hulk, so he ripped his shirt off and ran around Harajuku yelling hulk smash at the top of his lungs –

 

“Oh, anything but this.” The person in question face palmed at the memory with a cringe, and Asami found himself thinking _everything but this_ as nostalgia filled him, Kirishima chuckled at the memory, while Akihito covered his mouth to stifle his laughter, and Asami found himself smiling too, caught up in the contagion of it all.

 

“As I was saying.” He continued over top the shame stricken body guard, “Once we managed to catch him and bring him back to our apartment, he passed out cold, woke up the next morning covered in green paint and didn’t even know why.”

 

Suddenly all eyes were on them as Akihito lost control of his amusement and burst out laughing in stitches of hilarity, “You, that’s why Kei san calls you Hulk-chan every now and then?! Fwahahah!”

 

Asami could see why this secret had been kept from him, they made an odd group to look at as they sat crowded around a tiny table with too many cups and no room to spare, Kirishima and Suoh probably thought it would be the end of their Akihito time, but they couldn’t be more wrong. 

 

They just needed to find a better place to sit next time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually been to the cafe in question too, random fact I thought I'd just throw in there XD


End file.
